


Stay with me (in this eternal life)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Badly written fighting scene, Blood, Human Baekhyun, M/M, Rimming, Smut, vampire chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun is an innocent little human and Chanyeol just want him all for himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1293574
> 
> PROMPT #37
> 
> Author’s Note: To dear prompter, I did my best for this, haha, although I’m not really satisfied with how the plot seems rushed but I only plan a short fic for this. I just don’t expect this to pass to 12k, but I really hope you could enjoy this! Leave some loves, please, dear lovely readers? Thanks for reading this and also thanks for the mods for hosting this fest!

Chanyeol has fallen in love.

Chanyeol, the vampire master, has fallen in love.

He has fallen for the little human. The mortal creature that is a human who goes with the name of Baekhyun.

Chanyeol loves him. He has been watching him for the entire time. He was there when the boy lost his parents unreasonably. He was there when the boy entered high school. He was there when the boy graduated.

He was there when the boy cried. He was there when the boy laughed. He was there when the boy felt lonely.

He is always there. He keeps his distance, but he never takes his eyes off of the boy. He always has his eyes on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun is living in such a dangerous area. His living place is not one for such a fragile human boy like him. There are thieves and thugs there. Chanyeol worries for his love’s safety but he promises himself that he will always be there for his love. He will always protect him at any cost.

Chanyeol stares at his love walking out of his living place, wearing one of those long sleeves sweater that makes him looks so good and adorable and just irresistible. He finds himself smiling when the boy greets the old man by the florist. He finds himself smiling when the boy gets a free cookie from the woman across the book store he is working at.

He keeps his eyes trained on his beloved. If he sees anything suspicious, he would never hesitate to kill. It’s not his first time killing humans. Baekhyun has always been attacked by thieves and thugs and also bullies around his living place. If they as much as lay their finger on him, Chanyeol slashes their throat open.

The book store Baekhyun is working at always closes right at nine at the night. This is the time where Chanyeol grows wary, because not only his beloved is targeted by evil humans; there are also many rogue vampires out there. This is when he raises alertness and keeps his eyes trained on him.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun locks the book store before he pulls his jacket higher up his neck. The wind is so cold tonight and he shivers cutely, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He should hurry back home so he could snuggle under his warm duvet.

Half way through his journey home, Baekhyun whimpers when he hears someone following him. He knows that his living place is dangerous and it’s not the first time he is cornered by a thief, but he just wants to go home faster today.

A man, a drunken thief, corners him into the dark alley. Baekhyun shivers, not only from the cold but also from the knife the man is holding towards him.

“Put your money out, bitch.” The man gruffly says. Baekhyun shakes his head. “I- I don’t have m-money.”

The man steps closer, the dim light makes a glint of the knife. Baekhyum trembles in fear, stepping back until his back hits the alley wall and he realizes that he is stuck.

When the man steps closer to him in disoriented steps, Baekhyun closes his eyes in fear. He hears some noises and the next thing he knows when he opens his eyes, he finds the man already lying on the floor in this darkness. The man doesn’t even move and it’s hard for him to determine whether the man is still alive or just loses his consciousness because of being drunk.

Either way, Baekhyun shakily walks out of the alley, running in fear.

Chanyeol watches his beloved running away; his fingertips drip human’s blood to the hard concrete.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun wonders how he could be so lucky. Everytime he feels like he is in danger, the assaulters always end up losing their consciousness. Or maybe they died? He doesn’t know for sure. Does he have some kind of magic power? Or maybe he has a strong guardian angel?

He is thankful that no one has ever harmed him; but he talks too quickly.

Why would he find himself being cornered by a bulky man holding a knife resembling a samurai blade and threatening him with it?

“It won’t be good if you resist, boy. Hand me your money!” The bulky man flashes his knife closer. Baekhyun cries, this time he is terrified because the knife is so close to his face and he really doesn’t have any money right at the moment.

“I d-don’t have any money, s-sir-” He screams in pain when the man slashes his arm with the knife. It’s painful and his blood drips down from his wound. Where is his guardian angel when he is in such danger?

A sudden move from somewhere makes the thief man gets thrown towards the alley wall. The hit causes a loud cracking sound and Baekhyun winces as he imagines the man’s skull being cracked open.

He should be happy because his guardian angel seems to finally here, but Baekhyun screams out in fear when the creature comes towards him. The creature has red eyes and long nails and pointy teeth. The grin on the creature’s face makes Baekhyun cries as he clutches onto his wound.

“...please don’t k-kill me,” he sobs, tears streaming down his face. He doesn’t know what creature it is.

The creature makes a quick move and suddenly he is already right in front of Baekhyun, making a roaring sound. He cries out for help, choking when a hand clasps around his neck and sharp, long nails dig into his skin.

Baekhyun coughs, his breath is getting cut off. The creature leans closer with mouth wide opened and sharp teeth visible, and he closes his eyes tightly, hoping for a death that is not painful.

The creature cries out in an ugly noise, the grip is loosening all of so suddenly. Baekhyun drops down to the concrete, gasping for air while he touches his tender neck.

He can feel another person’s appearance here, the one who saves him from the scary creature and now is killing it with quick movements. Baekhyun curls back against the wall, sobbing and gasping for air. He starts to hyperventilate and his sight is blurred.

The savior drops onto his knees in front of him, calling out for his name.

“Baekhyun? Can you hear me, love?”

He looks up, eyes full of tears. His savior pulls him into a hug while muttering, “You are safe now.”

Baekhyun’s eyes close as he loses his consciousness.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol is late. He hates himself for letting his love got hurt. He shouldn’t have come to that meeting by the Elders.

He cradles Baekhyun in his arms, gently pulling him close to his chest. With a quick look at the messy blood, Chanyeol then runs away from the human world, heading to his manor.

He will never leave Baekhyun alone again. He vows.

“Master!” Chanyeol hears the call as he storms into his castle, holding his love in his arms.

“Bring Yixing here. Now.” He hisses to the butler as he lays Baekhyun down onto the bed. His little human’s breathing has finally slowed down to the normal pace but Chanyeol doesn’t like the sight of dried blood all over him.

“Master, I’m here,” a new person comes and immediately rushes to his side. He takes a look at the pale Baekhyun.

“He is clean, Master. He is not yet infected. I will clean his blood and we can let him rest for the night.”

Chanyeol stays aside; his eyes are still glowing in crimson red. He is still so angry at the rogue vampire and at himself. He should have stayed by Baekhyun’s side all the time and this wouldn’t even happen.

“It was not your fault, Master.” His butler comes, patting his arm. Chanyeol says nothing as he locks his gaze on the sight of Baekhyun resting weakly in his bed.

Everyone else in the room excuses their self and Chanyeol walks close to the bed. He holds onto Baekhyun’s hand, bringing it up to kiss his knuckles.

“I promise to never leave you alone, love.”

Chanyeol drops a soft kiss on the human’s head before he leaves the room to let him rest.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up, whining when he feels his limbs are all weird and hurt. Why is he even sleeping? Shouldn’t he be awake and going to work soon?

He opens his eyes and finds a very weird ceiling. His living place doesn’t have an antique chandelier or high ceiling. Where is he?

Baekhyun sits up, shivering at the sudden cold blows onto him. Where is it? Did he die?

He sniffs, feeling his arm is throbbing in pain from the wound caused by the knife. He remembers that clearly, but he doesn’t remember how he ended up here. He is so scared. He doesn’t know what to do.

Baekhyun slips out of the bed. He stands up on wobbly feet, before he crashes down to the floor because of his weak knees. He looks around, his lips trembling as he is already so close to tears. He is so scared, he doesn’t understand anything.

The room is so wide. The windows are high and tall. The closet is antique and huge. Baekhyun finds himself crawling on his hands and knees, heading towards the closet to hide in it. Whenever he feels scared, he will always hide himself.

A tear rolls down onto his cheek as Baekhyun closes the closet doors. He is shivering from being cold and being so scared. He just wants to be safe.

The door somewhere is opened, he can hear it. Someone is here in the same room as him. Baekhyun covers his face with his curled fists, almost resembling a timid and scared bunny. That someone walks into the room, walking straight to the closet.

Baekhyun flinches when the person gives a soft knock onto the closet.

“Baekhyun? Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.” A man says, his voice is low and heavy but gentle.

He sniffs, listening to the closet doors being opened. The man says nothing and Baekhyun slowly lifts his head up. He finds a very attractive man is staring at him, smiling and crouching in front of the closet.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Baekhyun whispers softly, his voice cracks in the middle.

The man smiles. “I’m Chanyeol. How about you come out of there so we can talk, hm?”

Baekhyun curls into a ball. “Are you... going to hurt me?”

“No, no. I will never ever hurt you. Not in this lifetime, not ever. I will protect you at any cost, Baekhyun. So, come out and we can warm you up with thick duvets?” The man says, holding a palm out and waiting for him to take it. Baekhyun glances up from the palm to the man’s face, hesitating and sniffing his nose.

Eventually, he believes him enough to put his hand on the man’s offered palm and lets him pulls him out of the closet. Once out, the man says, “Good boy,” before bringing him back to the bed.

Baekhyun feels thick comforters being wrapped around him, only his head now sticking out. He feels like a ball.

“Do you want to talk now?” The man asks, sitting down on the spot in front of him on the bed. Baekhyun nods, sniffling.

“Do you remember anything from the previous night?”

Baekhyun frowns but nods his head. The man says, “Will you tell me what you remember about?”

With a sniff, Baekhyun starts, “I was going home after work and,” he shivers, “and I met a thief and- and he- he,”

“Shh, slow down.” The man whispers, caressing his head when Baekhyun starts choking on his words. He nods and swallows back his tears. “The thief wounded me,” he glances at his arm covered with gauze, “and a weird creature came and it was so s-scary.” Baekhyun cries, being reminded by long nails and roaring laughter.

The man thumbs his tears away. “Only that?” He asks and Baekhyun nods his head.

“Okay. Do you want to know what happened next?”

“What happened?” Baekhyun croaks out, looking up to the man.

“I got there and I’m sorry that I was late, but I took care of the bastard and I brought you here. You slept for the entire night.” The man mutters softly, rubbing Baekhyun’s cheeks with his thumbs.

Baekhyun sniffs his nose. “Who are you and where is this place?”

The man smiles. “My name is Chanyeol and this is manor, my castle. I’m a vampire master, a pureblooded one.”

Baekhyun blinks. “Vam... pire?”

“Yes, dear. I’m a vampire. I apologize that you have to find out this way but I just couldn’t risk you being in harm way again.”

“You mean... You are a vampire who drinks blood like in the movies?” Baekhyun asks, blinking his eyes as his tears are drying up now.

The man, or Chanyeol, laughs loudly. “Yes, I am. The weird creature from the previous night was a rogue one. It was infected by the virus and became a wild vampire, losing control over itself. Apparently, it smelt your blood from when the thief bastard hurt you and he came after you.”

Baekhyun gulps. “And you saved me? You won’t hurt me, right?”

Chanyeol gently reaches for his hand, squeezing it. “I would never hurt you, love. I couldn’t.”

The term of endearment makes Baekhyun tilts his head questioningly. “Why did you call me that...?”

“When a vampire falls in love, that’s for eternity.” Chanyeol starts slowly. He runs his thumb over the little human’s back of hand gently, “In my case, I have never fallen in love. The first time I fell in love was a few years ago, and with a little human that I vowed to protect.”

Baekhyun gasps when the vampire master brings his hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. Chanyeol stares right into his eyes.

“The human is you, Baekhyun. I vowed with my all that I will protect you at all cost; I will keep you safe by my side. I have been watching you from afar for so long but now that I have already shown myself to you, I would no longer hold back.”

He flips his hand, kissing Baekhyun’s palm before smiling to the gaping human. Baekhyun meekly lowers his head, feeling embarrassed at the obvious show of affection.

“How did you know my name? We have never met before this, right?”

Chanyeol rubs his thumb on his palm. “I know everything about you, Baekhyun. I was by your side, watching after you to keep you safe. It was just unfortunate that yesterday I had to leave you alone for once and that happened.”

Baekhyun scrunches up his nose, no longer having tears in his eyes. “You are a stalker then.” He mutters, jutting his mouth out.

Chanyeol laughs loudly. “I am. I couldn’t help myself, love. You are too intriguing.”

The little human huffs, feeling his cheeks warming up pretty quickly. “Stop calling me that. You don’t know what you are talking about.” He stammers. The vampire master chuckles, shaking his head.

“You hold my heart, Baekhyun. I will no longer hold back. I will keep you by my side, love. I will never leave you alone.”

Baekhyun whimpers at those words, feeling so embarrassed yet his heart is fluttering in delight at the over possessive words. He just likes it so much.

Chanyeol kisses his fingers, smiling against the pretty digits. “Your living place is too dangerous and I really don’t wish you to go back there. Stay and live here with me, Baekhyun.”

He is staring and Baekhyun can’t even say no to him. He ends up nodding his head shyly, feeling too embarrassed to even give out a verbal answer. Chanyeol smiles and rubs his thumb over his veins.

 

 

***

 

 

When he regains his energy to walk again, Baekhyun meets the other vampires living in the manor.

The one bowing deeply to him is Chanyeol’s butler. Baekhyun sends the vampire master a look of uncertainty because the butler keeps bowing to him. Chanyeol smiles in amusement.

“That’s enough, Joonmyeon.” The master calls. Baekhyun sees the butler stands up straight. “Pleasure to greet you, Master Baekhyun. My name is Joonmyeon and I’m ready to follow after your every order.”

Baekhyun gulps and he nods his head. Chanyeol laughs and takes the human’s hand, squeezing it. “Joonmyeon is an uptight man. He is old fashioned.”

The butler says nothing to defend himself from the teasing words, but Baekhyun can see a small smile on his mouth.

The next one he meets is the cook. Once they get into the kitchen, Baekhyun gasps at the array of antique plates and cups. He also sniffs around because whoever is cooking right now deserves an award.

A rather short man walks out into the opening, smiling a kind smile. Baekhyun finds himself smiling back.

“This is our cook, Kyungsooo.” Chanyeol says, holding a hand on Baekhyun’s lower back while gesturing to the man clad in apron. “We don’t really need real food to eat but he fixes us nice sweets and cakes once in a while.”

The cook bows down, both hands held on his stomach. “Welcome to the manor, Master Baekhyun. I would be ready to serve you with any kind of dishes so please just tell me what you want.”

Baekhyun flails around with his arms, still not being used to have others bowing to him as if he is some kind of royalty. Moreover they call him with the title of master, just like how they call Chanyeol. Actually he is not sure how to react but it’s not like he can change that fact.

After he listens to Chanyeol instructing the cook to prepare the dishes for him, the vampire master brings him out of the manor building.

“Who are we meeting this time?” Baekhyun asks. He is actually excited of meeting new people and making friends. These vampires are way friendlier than the humans in his world.

Chanyeol smiles, pulling him closer by his shoulder and Baekhyun doesn’t even move away from it. He finds himself scooting closer though he doesn’t know why. Chanyeol is the first person he knew in this manor and he feels like he could trust the man. The vampire also declared that he is... in love with Baekhyun, so.

“Do you like flowers, love?” Chanyeol asks, lifting his hand up to tenderly kisses his fingers. Baekhyun has slowly gotten used to the treatment. He notices that Chanyeol is man of many moves and prefers to show what he is feeling with skin ship. It’s not like Baekhyun hates skin ship though.

“Yes! I love flowers! Uncle Lee from the florists always taught me about flowers!”

Chanyeol laughs softly. “Yes, I know that kind old man. You always greeted him every time you walked pass the florist.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes on him. “You are really a stalker.” Then he gasps. “Does that mean you watched me in my place too? You watched me slept and... and in shower too?” He asks, holding his palms over his pink cheeks. Just imagining it makes him feels so shy.

The vampire chuckles, shaking his head. “Creative mind you have there, love.” He pats Baekhyun on his head. “But no, as much as I would love to keep my eyes on you, I wouldn’t watch you wash yourself. I admit that I had a few times watching you slept but that’s all.”

Baekhyun heaves a relieved sigh. “Don’t be a pervert. That’s weird.” He scrunches up his nose. Chanyeol pokes his nose with his thumb. “You are being too adorable, love. I could hardly hold myself back from embracing you.”

Baekhyun whimpers in embarrassment. “I... I wouldn’t mind you hugging me.” He whispers softly. The vampire master goes silent for a second before his long arms bring Baekhyun into his embrace. Baekhyun sighs in content. He is not sure how come he trusts the vampire man so much by now but he just does. He feels so safe around him.

“I could spend my whole time having you in my arms, love. You don’t even know how many times I have been dreaming on doing this.” Chanyeol mutters lowly. Baekhyun tilts his head up to stare at the much taller man, his chin propped on the vampire’s chest. “But I’m here now and you are hugging me, am I right?”

Chanyeol stares at him with a look of disbelief before his eyes twinkle in happiness. The arms around Baekhyun’s body tighten just right before he feels lips pressed on the side of his temple.

“I love you, my dear.” The vampire master says lowly against his skin and Baekhyun feels his face burns in embarrassment. He clutches onto the man’s long cloak, nodding his head into his chest because he doesn’t know how to answer to that confession.

They continue their walk along the garden as Chanyeol takes him somewhere new. Baekhyun stares at the long way of the garden, red and pink roses bushes all over the way. He is so excited at the display, suddenly wanting to know who planted all of these.

“Chanyeol? Who takes care of the flowers? They are so well taken care, I’m so amazed!”

The vampire chuckles, his eyes twinkling in amusement. He lifts a hand up, palm motioning to the man a few meters away from them tending to the green bushes.

“Minseok.” The vampire master calls slowly but the other man could hear him just well and heads to them. The man bows to them, a small smile hanging on his lips.

“Masters, how could I help you?” The man addresses them.

Chanyeol puts his palm on the human’s lower back, pushing him a bit forward. “Baekhyun, this is Minseok and he is the gardener who takes care of all those flowers. You two can talk about plants and flowers anytime.” He says teasingly.

Baekhyun gasps. “You are so great, Mr. Minseok! The flowers are so beautiful!”

The gardener smiles, trying to hide his proud smile behind his fist but Baekhyun can see it just fine. He can hear Chanyeol’s low chuckle too.

“Thank you for the compliment, Master Baekhyun. I just love flowers and I take care of them.”

Baekhyun claps his hands. “I love flowers too! Would you mind to tell me how to grow flowers?”

Minseok glances to the vampire master.

“Only if Master doesn’t mind. I would be very delighted to tell you everything you want to know.”

The human looks up at the vampire master. “Chanyeol, please?” He begs. He practically begs even though he knows Chanyeol would do anything for him.

“Yes, love, you can. I don’t mind. But not now, you can talk about flowers in another day. I have someone else you need to meet.”

Minseok bows to them as they leave, Baekhyun waving his little hand to the gardener and also to the flowers.

“Who else now?” Baekhyun grins up, feeling like a very excited child.

“Come, let’s get back inside.” Chanyeol leads them back into the manor, Baekhyun skipping in his steps. The master chuckles at him, winding an arm around his waist to keep him still so he wouldn’t trip over his own foot and hurt himself.

A man with a kind and warm smile is waiting for them by the door of the manor. He is dressed like Joonmyeon, looking very much like a butler. He bows to them, being so polite just like the rest of the vampires Baekhyun had just met.

“Yixing, greet timing.” Chanyeol says then he glances to the little human who is still mesmerized by the other man’s dimple. “Baekhyun, this is Yixing. He is the second in charge in this manor and he will also be your butler and attend to your every wish, so don’t hesitate to tell him whenever I’m not by your side.” He explains.

Baekhyun blinks. “A butler? For me?”

“Yes, yes,” Chanyeol nods.

“But he looks so kind. Can I touch your dimple, Mister?” Baekhyun whispers softly, then he meekly yelps in embarrassment at his sudden weird request. He hides behind Chanyeol’s back, blushing madly.

The vampire master laughs loudly, the same goes with the butler.

“Love, how come you are so adorable?” Chanyeol muses, pulling him forward to hug him tightly. Baekhyun grunts for embarrassing himself.

The butler smiles kindly, stepping closer and bending his knees. “If that is your first request, then please go ahead, Master Baekhyun.”

He offers his cheek to the human who stares at the deep dimple on the cheek. He gazes up at the vampire master, asking for reassurance and Chanyeol nods at him. With a finger, he reaches to poke the deep curve on the butler’s cheek.

Baekhyun grins widely before he retracts his finger back, then he spins around to hide his face into Chanyeol’s chest.

“It’s so soft, Chanyeol! I feel like touching cotton!” He shrieks into the vampire’s chest, his voice muffled. It’s clear enough for the two vampires to hear and Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut at how they are laughing in amusement.

“Master Baekhyun, whenever you wish to touch my cheek, please do tell.” Yixing bows slightly, ready to serve him from the most normal to the weirdest request. Baekhyun nods his head, gulping.

“I’m sorry for being so weird.” He squeaks. Yixing smiles gently. “Nothing you do is weird, Master. If it satisfies you, I would do it.”

It takes a few minutes before Chanyeol dismisses the butler away and it’s only the two of them in the hallway.

Baekhyun whines, looking up at the vampire master who is currently staring at him with a fond look. “Why is he so polite? Why is everyone so polite? It’s so different from how the humans act.”

Chanyeol’s lips tug up into a small smile. “Do you not like it, love? Should I tell them to not act like that?”

“No, it’s just,” Baekhyun hesitates, chewing down on his lip, “It’s just so different. I don’t know who to react. Not many humans are polite, but you guys are… vampires, and you are so nice and well behaved.”

The vampire master smiles, reaching to caress the little human’s head. “Did humans treat you badly? Should I punish them?”

Baekhyun scrunches up his nose. “Why should you? It should be me who punish them!”

Chanyeol laughs. “Sure, sure, love.”

 

 

***

 

 

Dinner time goes very smoothly. Baekhyun finds his mouth watering and his hands can’t even stop moving in repetitive movement because all the dishes that the cook Kyungsoo has prepared are so delicious. He barely has enough money to eat expensive food before this and to be served with amazing dishes like these makes him so happy.

“Do you like the food, Master Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks, bowing to him.

Baekhyun puts down his utensils and claps his hands excitedly. “Kyungsoo, you are the best! These are so delicious!”

The cook looks up from his bow, a happy smile gracing his face as he thanks Baekhyun for the compliment.

 

 

***

 

 

The next few days go relatively nice. Baekhyun spends his time annoying Kyungsoo in the kitchen, trying his best to help but only manages to ruin the neatly stacked seasonings. He peeks up at the cook and feels so scared, but all Kyungsoo does is to laugh and ushers him out of the kitchen.

Baekhyun skips towards Minseok in the garden. He sits by the bench and watches the gardener cuts the wild bushes and trims naughty roots. Baekhyun grins when he suddenly sees another shears and he offers to help. Minseok panics, telling him to do not help or he will hurt himself. He ends up pouting and sits by the bench again, but then the gardener gives a sunflower to cheer him and that’s enough to bring the smile back to his face.

He can’t find Chanyeol though. The vampire master leaves in an important business, taking Joonmyeon with him. All Baekhyun does is annoying the whole resident and requests weird things to Yixing who impressively returns with everything he asks.

When finally evening comes, Chanyeol is back and Baekhyun could barely contain his excitement. He runs pass his butler, running in full speed to the vampire master and squeezing his middle into a tight embrace.

“You are back.” He whispers, burying his face into the master’s chest. He feels Chanyeol’s hands come up, hugging him just as tight as he does and a soft touch on the top of his head which he already knows as a gentle kiss.

“Did you have fun when I was gone?” Chanyeol asks, bending his head down to look at his face. Baekhyun pouts, his lips pursed. “No! Where did you go? I almost die in boredom.”

Chanyeol laughs at his childish antic. The vampire master tilts his head to peck his cheek. “What did you do?”

“I annoyed Kyungsoo and Minseok.” Baekhyun whispers, giggling. “Oh, and Yixing too.” He sends a glance at the butler a few meters away from them. Although he is whispering, he can see the slight tug of smile forming on his butler’s lips and he is sure the butler can hear him just fine.

“I miss you, love.” Chanyeol blurts, thumbing his cheek gently. Baekhyun blinks his eyes, before the faint blush covers his face.

“Mm.” He hums, nodding shyly. He doesn’t know when the butler has already left.

Chanyeol takes him by his hand and they wall into the manor to have dinner together.

 

 

***

 

 

At night, Baekhyun lies awake on the bed, with Chanyeol lying just beside him and equally staring back. They often do this for the past few days, just staring at each other and saying nothing until Baekhyun falls asleep.

“Chanyeol?” The little human calls softly. He gets a hum from the vampire master. He hesitates, “Um, can you tell me more about vampires?”

The master smiles. “What is it that you want to know?”

Baekhyun traces the bed sheet with his index finger. “Do you really, really, really drink blood?”

Chanyeol laughs at his question. “Why, yes, we do.”

“How does blood taste? Doesn’t it taste like iron?” Baekhyun makes a face. Chanyeol puts a hand over the little human’s face, stroking his smooth cheek with his thumb. “It tastes delicious for us. We live from it, love.”

Baekhyun stares straight into the vampire master’s eyes. “How does blood smell?”

The vampire smiles. “It smells different from each one. Some humans have blood smelling like wine. Some even smells bad, like rotten trash.”

“How does mine?” Baekhyun finds himself asking. Chanyeol’s hand falters for a moment before he continues up to caress the little human’s head.

“Yours’ smells divine.”

“Really?” Baekhyun lifts his hand up and starts sniffing along his palm. His gesture makes the vampire laughs. “You can’t smell it, of course. Unless you hurt yourself. It’s hard for us vampires to smell humans’ blood when there is no wound, but it smells so strong whenever you get even the slightest cut.”

“Is that why that… rogue vampire could find me?” The little human asks softly. Chanyeol nods. “Yes. Your blood smells so heavenly. Baekhyun, I almost couldn’t control myself when you got hurt. I got so tempted from licking the blood off of your skin and also to heal you from your wounds.”

“I smell good to you?” Baekhyun asks, smiling a tiny grin. The vampire notices it.

“Heavenly.”

“How long could you keep up without blood? When was the last time you drink some blood?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “You sure are a curious little one, aren’t you?” He says fondly, caressing the human’s ear with his thumb. Baekhyun blushes, eventually nodding his head. “I’ve wanted to ask all of these.”

“Well, we could stay without blood for around a month, some can even last longer. But not drinking blood makes us weaker on each day. And about my last feed, I don’t really remember but maybe three weeks ago?”

Baekhyun gasps. “You should drink some blood! What are you thinking? We can’t have you fainting from blood loss!”

Chanyeol laughs at his reaction. “You do know that the words ‘blood loss’ don’t pair up with me, right, love?”

The little human grunts in embarrassment, before he pushes his wrist towards the vampire’s mouth. Chanyeol’s laugh drops from his face as he stares at the human as if he has grown two heads.

“Love?”

“You can drink from me,” Baekhyun mutters softly, a shy smile spreading on his lips, “but don’t dry me, please.” He adds lastly in a teasing tone.

Chanyeol stares. “Why?”

“I don’t want you to get weak, Chanyeol.” He whispers softly. The vampire’s hold tightens on his face. “Why do you trust me so much?” The vampire comes up with the question. It’s actually a hard question for Baekhyun, because he himself is not sure what the answer will be.

“I don’t know,” he whispers softly, “I just feel so safe and comfortable around you, Chanyeol. You are being so kind to me and… and you keep saying that you… love me, I just… I just like it, to be honest.” He admits softly.

The vampire clears his throat. “But being bitten by vampires has a side effect.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow. “What is it? Is it dangerous?”

“No, it’s just,” the vampire master hesitates, “it will make you feel hot. Your body will burn and you will get aroused. It works just like come kind of aphrodisiac, you know that, don’t you, love?” Chanyeol offers a concerned stare that has Baekhyun blushing shyly.

Hot and aroused. It’s not that bad. It’s not like Chanyeol has never seen him in his worst state, anyway.

“It’s okay.” He whispers softly, offering a shy smile to the vampire. Chanyeol stares at him for quite a long time before he smiles. “Tell me when it hurts, okay? I will stop immediately.”

After Baekhyun gives him a nod, Chanyeol lifts the human’s arm up, pushing the long sleeve up to his elbow. The human watches in excitement, his heart pounding in his chest and pumping blood to all over his body.

He sees the vampire presses his nose against his wrist, sniffing deeply. Baekhyun bites back a voice when he feels the vampire’s tongue flicking against his skin before two sharp teeth pierces his skin. The puncture hurts and he pouts at the pain, but makes no move to stop it. Chanyeol has his eyes closed as the vampire drinks his blood, seemingly satisfied by the low groan. Baekhyun can see his throat bobbing when he swallows.

It could be the side effect of blood loss or maybe this is what Chanyeol means with hot and bothered, because he starts to feel light headed but in the side of happy one. Baekhyun shifts weakly under the vampire, his teeth digging down to his lower lip to hold back a noise.

Chanyeol leans away, licking the two holes clean from any last drop of blood before staring down to gaze at the weak little human beneath him. Baekhyun pants, as he starts to feel weird and hot. He just wants to do something. It’s night time though, why does the temperature feel so hot and humid?

“Love, are you okay?” Chanyeol asks worriedly, caressing his wrist.

Baekhyun whines, shifting around in bed before capturing the vampire’s hands. He brings those hands down to where it feels aching. When Chanyeol’s hands come in contact with his crotch and awakening arousal, Baekhyun whimpers in need.

“Ung,” he lets out a soft voice, throwing his head back.

Chanyeol holds onto his hips. “Do you want me to touch you and help you to relieve it, Baekhyun?”

The little human nods eagerly, offering himself. He just wants Chanyeol’s hands on him.

The vampire’s thumbs run against his clothed hipbones before those fingers slowly come to undo the string of his night pants. Baekhyun pants heavily, watching through his blurred eyes as Chanyeol’s hands pull his pants down and rub onto his thighs.

When a hand encloses over his arousal, Baekhyun arches his back and screams out. It feels so good; he is bucking into the touch while calling for the vampire master’s name.

Chanyeol leans down to kiss his cheek, whispering about how he is being so good to him. Baekhyun holds onto the vampire’s arms to prop himself, gasping and mewling from how Chanyeol’s hand is running up and down his cock. The vampire keeps kissing his cheek and he tilts his head aside, letting their lips brush together.

A strained voice escapes from his mouth when Chanyeol fastens his hand. Baekhyun gasps, his breathing comes out in pants while they keep their mouths close together, just intimately brushing.

“C-Chanyeol,” he gasps before then coming into the vampire’s hand, mewling softly.

The vampire smiles, leaning down to kiss his gasping mouth. “Rest, love.”

Baekhyun smiles sleepily, reaching to cling onto Chanyeol. The vampire feels his dead heart flutters in love even more for this human.

 

 

***

 

 

When he wakes up in the morning, Baekhyun yawns loudly until his jaws pop. He curls into a ball, relishing in the softness of the bed. He opens an eye, peeking at the vampire who should be by his side but he can’t find him.

All the images from last night come rushing back into his head and Baekhyun buries his face into the duvet. He acted rather carelessly last night, didn’t he? Chanyeol could have just lost control over himself and could have dried him. But he didn’t, which is good. And when he thinks about how needy he was, Baekhyun feels so embarrassed with himself.

But really, he liked it though. He enjoyed it very much even though he knows it was only a side effect.

Baekhyun finds himself smiling like a fool while slipping out of the bed to get into another shirt. Chanyeol’s shirt hangs on his shoulder and the sleeves hang from his fingertips but he doesn’t care.

He skips out of the room, padding softly to the hallway with his bare feet. He sees Chanyeol in the middle of dining room, standing there while talking with Joonmyeon.

Baekhyun rushes over there and buries his face into the vampire master’s back once he manages to curl his arms around him.

His action surprises both the master and butler, of course. He is clingy, but never this clingy.

Chanyeol chuckles after a while, pulling him forward to rest on his chest instead of his back. Baekhyun willingly obeys, clinging to him almost immediately just like a leech.

“Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?” The master asks, kissing the top of his head. The gesture makes Baekhyun smiles and he nods his head.

“You were not in bed.” He mutters softly.

“I’m sorry, love, but I thought I could be back before you would wake up. I just need to talk a bit to Joonmyeon.”

The mention of the butler’s name makes Baekhyun realizes that it’s not only the two of them there. He spins around, pressing his back to Chanyeol’s chest while he waves his little hand to the amused butler.

“Hello, Joonmyeon.” He calls softly.

The butler laughs softly.”Good morning, Master Baekhyun. You look cute even when you had just woken up, just like you usually do.”

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks, then he looks up to the vampire master. “Chanyeol, did you hear that? Joonmyeon is a sweet talker and this is not the first time!”

The master sends the butler a joking glare. “Behave, Joonmyeon.” Even his warning tone is so full of teasing.

When the butler makes a bow to apologize also in a joking way, Baekhyun giggles softly at that.

“My deepest apology. I almost forget that Master Chanyeol is very territorial over you, Master Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol lets out a loud laugh, his head thrown back while he keeps his arms crossed loosely around the little human. Baekhyun joins him and soon Joonmyeon is laughing too. Their morning goes like that, full of laughter.

 

 

***

 

 

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asks one day when he shows him a quite open field near the start of the forest. It used to be a mere ground but now has already turned into a small garden with flowers bushes. Baekhyun squeals in happiness.

“When did this happen?” The little human asks breathlessly. Chanyeol smiles. “I asked Minseok to change this plot for you. I hope you like it, love.”

Baekhyun gasps. “Are you kidding me? I love this, Chanyeol! Thank you so much!” He tackles the vampire master into a tight hug, laughing into his chest.

Chanyeol curls his arms up around the human, pulling him even closer. “I’m glad to know that, love. I’m happy that you are happy.”

Baekhyun internally whines because he feels his heart is fluttering in happiness and weird feelings of tummy flips. Chanyeol is so gentle and the more he spends time with him, the more Baekhyun starts to realize the inevitability of falling for the vampire master. Chanyeol is such a sweetheart.

“Thanks a lot.” The little human whispers, standing on the tip of his toes to kiss the vampire master on the cheek. As he watches the smile grows on Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun finds himself smiling as well.

His heart is fluttering in delight and he loves the feeling. He could get used to his; to be wrapped in Chanyeol’s embrace.

 

 

***

 

 

As they get closer, Baekhyyn gets more daring. He loves seeing the smile blooming on the vampire’s face whenever he initiates some gestures to show his affection so he keeps doing all of those.

Baekhyun also insists that Chanyeol takes regular drink of blood supply from him so he won’t get sick or weak.

A breathy moan escapes from his mouth as Chanyeol digs his teeth into the skin on his arm. He throws his head back, eyes blurred from the slight pain but mostly from the pleasure coursing through his whole body. He starts to get used to this sensation, of Chanyeol sucking his blood out and sending him waves of pleasure.

“Chanyeol,” he weakly calls, feeling so aroused. The vampire looks up at the call of his name, his eyes flashing in red in hunger. Usually, he would stay back and ask whether the little human is alright, but it doesn’t feel the same this time. It seems like he couldn’t even hold himself back.

Baekhyun whimpers, reaching a hand down to the front of his pajama pants.

“Want you,” he whispers softly, keeping the intense gaze with the vampire.

Chanyeol looks surprised by the sudden admittance of request but he quickly regains himself back and goes to lick the bite wound clean. Baekhyun whimpers when the vampire licks up from his wrist to his arm, going as far as to tickle his collarbones.

“Chanyeol,” he even whines.

The vampire chuckles before he goes to seal their lips together in a soft but bruising kiss. Baekhyun moans out, holding onto the vampire’s arms for support. Their lips glide together sensually, tongues meeting in the middle.

Baekhyun lets out a shaky moan, shifting on the bed as he feels so bothered. Chanyeol releases his lips, moving to kiss down his neck and teasing his bobbing Adam’s apple. When his mouth comes in contact with the pajama shirt, he looks up for approval in which Baekhyun gives almost immediately.

When the last button of the shirt is undone, Chanyeol goes to pepper kisses all over his chest. Baekhyun whines, arching his back when the vampire gives a teasing lick over his hardening nub. Their feeding session escalates pretty quickly from usual biting into teasing one, just like how Chanyeol is leaving playful bites along his abdomen right now.

“Ungg,” the little human whines loudly, eliciting a laugh from the vampire. He even pouts a bit when Chanyeol seems to be teasing him but then the pout vanishes from his face when the vampire trails down to kiss along the skin of his hips. His breathing gets faster by the seconds Chanyeol pulls his pajama pants down to reveal his little cock twitching in arousal.

“What do you want me to do, love?” The vampire asks, giving his cock tender touches. Baekhyun arches his back, mewling softly. “W-Want you, please,” he whispers out. He might be aroused because of the side effect from the feeding but he perfectly knows what he is asking for. Baekhyun has never had any lover before when in human’s world and this could be his first time yet he is so sure about this.

Chanyeol is the perfect one who could take his first time, without him having to think about regretting this. Baekhyun wants him. The vampire has been so perfectly kind to him and he trusts Chanyeol so much, he doesn’t even know why. He just loves the idea of Chanyeol being in love with him and that vampire loves for eternity.

That just means Chanyeol’s love for him is eternal.

Baekhyun smiles at the thought of that. Yes, he could live like this.

Chanyeol notices his smile and goes to kiss his mouth. The vampire leans back, moving to discard his own night clothes while Baekhyun pants softly beneath him. When Chanyeol goes back to kiss him again, Baekhyun curls his arms around the vampire to pull him lower.

The vampire’s hands roam through his skin, tenderly touching his ribs and travelling down to his hipbones. Baekhyun moans softly when huge palms fondle with his butt cheeks, massaging them gently.

“Chanyeol.” He calls softly when the vampire goes to pepper kisses along his neck. In an abrupt motion, Chanyeol leans away and goes lower on him. Baekhyun watches in question about what he is up to, but a shriek is out of his mouth when Chanyeol goes to part his legs and dives in between them without saying anything.

The little human slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle the dirty moans because the way Chanyeol licks stripe up from his inner thigh to his puckered hole makes everything feels so sinful yet good. The vampire laps at the rim and doesn’t even hesitate to suck at it, pulling a loud scream from the human.

“C-Chanyeol!!” He cries out, clutching onto the rumpled bed sheet while trying to catch the sight of the vampire’s head disappearing in between his legs. Baekhyun grunts, feeling so good all over his body as he feels wet tongue licks around his opening and goes right into him, teasing his inner walls.

It takes quite a moment before Chanyeol finally leans away from the perfectly abused entrance, finding a crying Baekhyun lying weak on the bed. The vampire licks his own fingers, wetting them thoroughly before bringing them down to the puckered hole. Baekhyun jolts up in surprise, gasping when two long fingers enter him. He holds the gaze with the vampire, moaning through his parted mouth.

Chanyeol smiles at him, going down to peck his cheek. “Are you ready for me, love?”

Baekhyun nods weakly, eyes widening in excitement when he feels hard thing pokes his entrance. When the initial push happens, he arches his back and claws onto the vampire’s shoulder. The feeling is full of intense pain but it’s weirdly pleasurable.

The vampire leans to his neck, biting down on his skin to suck more blood. Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, feeling his blood leaving him and also feeling a new wave of pleasure washes over him.

Chanyeol moves his hips, pushing the rest of his cock into his entrance. Baekhyun takes a shuddering breathe, mewling when he feels the continuous slow push and pull. When he reaches to hold onto the vampire’s face, he moans out along with the way Chanyeol makes a harder thrust.

Frantic movement of lust washes over them as they get swallowed into arousal. Chanyeol fastens his movement, bringing full pleasure to the little human who can’t even close his mouth from it.

In the midst of quick thrusts and wandering hands, Baekhyun catches the gaze the vampire is giving him and he feels so full of affection. It feels so nice, warm feeling goes straight all over his chest. Chanyeol gives him such a tender look, one that shows how much he loves him. Seeing this, Baekhyun goes to pull the vampire into a kiss.

When they reach their climax, Baekhyun clings onto the vampire and screams into his mouth, coming in between their body. Chanyeol pecks the corner of his lips, moving up to kiss his cheek and eyes, muttering, “Very good, love.”

The vampire comes into him, groaning in delight. Baekhyun smiles weakly, pecking the vampire on the mouth for once again before he goes to snuggle into his shoulder. Chanyeol licks the wound on his neck, pecking the bite before cuddling the barely awake human in his arms.

 

 

***

 

 

After that one night they spent together being intimate, Baekhyun finds himself clinging to Chanyeol everywhere he goes. He just likes being around him so much, he feels so safe and protected and warm all over. It doesn’t seem like Chanyeol is getting annoyed by it, instead he feels so happy with him being around.

One day, Chanyeol sits with him during breakfast, playing footsies and pulling loud laughs from the little human. Eventually, their breakfast is over real soon and before Baekhyun could rise up from the seat, the vampire calls for his name.

“Baekhyun, I plan to go to the human city today. Would you like to come with me?” Chanyeol asks with a smile.

The little human rises up excitedly, clapping his hands while nodding eagerly. It’s been a while since the last time he steps foot into the city. Thinking about it, he could consider it as a date with Chanyeol.

He hurriedly pulls the vampire up, dragging him to their room to fetch their coats and all. Chanyeol laughs at his excitement, letting himself to be dragged away.

Baekhyun is being an overly excited puppy with the amount of him bouncing all over the manor. All the vampires and workers stop what they are doing as they watch the little human bouncing in excitement.

Chanyeol goes to wrap the coat around the little human, buttoning it up tight to make sure he is not cold. Baekhyun is blabbering about so many places in the city that they need to visit to make the date perfect. The vampire nods to every word he says, pushing him down to sit on the chair while the master goes down to his knees to put the human’s shoes.

The other vampires smile in amusement. Their master has never gotten down to his knees for someone else. This is the first time they see this, their Master Chanyeol putting shoes on the little human’s feet, smiling in lover and goes to kiss the human’s blabbering mouth.

Baekhyun giggles softly when the soft touch on his lips feels like a flutter of butterfly. He stands up from the chair, pecking the vampire on his cheek before pulling him out of the manor.

With Baekhyun clinging onto the vampire master’s arm, they head to the city. He can’t even stop talking and pointing to things he knows. Chanyeol listens to his every word, nodding and giving his own inputs once in a while.

Baekhyun insists that they go on a date like a normal couple, not that Chanyeol will refuse. He will do anything Baekhyun wants to. It makes him happy and delighted to know that Baekhyun wants to have a date with him, holding onto his arm, and being so comfortable around him. Chanyeol himself can’t even stop smiling whenever he sees the beautiful smile gracing the little human’s face.

Eventually their date is over when Baekhyun pulls him down to sit on the bench to watch the sun sets. The little human puts his head over the vampire’s shoulder, hugging his arm tightly while sighing in fondness.

“I love today.” He admits softly. Chanyeol tilts his head aside to kiss the top of the human’s head. “I’m glad you love it.”

Baekhyun lifts his head, beaming up to the vampire master. “Thank you, Chanyeol. I really love this date. You make me so happy.”

Chanyeol lifts a hand up to tenderly rub his thumb over the human’s cheek. “It’s you who make me so happy, love.”

When the little human smiles up at him with the prettiest smile ever, Chanyeol feels himself falls even deeper for him. They hold their gaze for a while, getting drawn into the romantic mood before finally the vampire leans close, head tilted and aiming for the human’s lips.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling the softest touch between their lips. He smiles into the kiss, winding his arms around the vampire’s neck to pull him closer. Chanyeol kisses him gently, moving his mouth ever so slowly and Baekhyun follows after his pace.

Chanyeol leans back, separating their lips. He smiles to the little human, holding his face in between his palms before he goes to give a quick peck. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

 

Baekhyun pants softly, holding tight onto the vampire’s fingers intertwined with his while they move in sync. He lets out a choke moan, feeling Chanyeol growing harder inside of him while the vampire thrusts in a slow pace.

When they got back to the manor after their date, they still can feel the romantic feeling between them and without wasting any more time, the vampire scoops him up into his arms and they spend the whole twenty minutes kissing each other gently.

One thing turns to another and Baekhyun has his legs up propped onto the vampire’s shoulder as they get lost in pleasure. He lets out a soft whimper, throwing his head back when Chanyeol trails soft kisses along his neck.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” The vampire whispers, moving in and out of him. Baekhyun responds with a broken moan.

 

As days come and go, Baekhyun finds himself looking forward to the kisses on his mouth whenever he wakes up in the morning and also to the soft and sometimes rough touches on his skin whenever night time comes.

They engage in a relationship that is full of love and affection, one that Baekhyun has dreamed of.

Chanyeol hugs him close when they wake up in the morning, giving soft kisses all over his mouth until he wakes up with a wide smile. They end up having a kissing rough for the whole hour before eventually they get out of the bed to get ready for the day.

When night time comes, Baekhyun finds himself clutching onto the vampire, feeling pleasured all over. Chanyeol makes sure to always serve him the pleasure before his own self. Their bodies melt into one, embraced in tight hug, and get lost in each other.

Sometimes when they don’t feel like doing something physical, Baekhyun finds Chanyeol whispering sweet nothings into his ear right before they sleep. Soft laughs and giggles escape from his mouth and Baekhyun curls deeper into the vampire’s arms while kissing the male’s jaw to respond to his gentle affection, before he fall asleep lulled by the vampire’s low voice.

 

 

***

 

 

Things get better; that’s what Baekhyun thinks. But when one morning he wakes up to find a hard faced Chanyeol, he grows worried.

“Chanyeol?” He reaches to kiss his jaw. The vampire looks blank, sniffing the air.

“Wait here, love.”

The vampire leaves the bed and heads towards the door, with Baekhyun disobeying his words and following after him. He is worried.

The front door of the manor is opened in a loud noise, one that surprises Baekhyun. No one has ever opened the door that harsh, that’s so rude.

“Cousin! Where are you? I know you are here!” A man’s voice is heard from the front. Baekhyun can see Chanyeol’s rigid posture.

It takes no more than a second before a man appears in the hallway, looking so similar to Chanyeol but has such a different aura from him.

“Cousin! It’s been a while! And I see that you have a little prey back there?” The man says, licking his lips and showing his sharp teeth.

Baekhyun shivers at the sharp gaze and he goes to hide behind Chanyeol’s back, with the vampire’s arms protecting him all around.

“What do you need, Hoojun?” Chanyeol asks, tone straight and tense. The man called Hoojun lets out a sinister laugh. “Can’t I visit you, cousin? I’m being so kind right now, checking for your condition.”

“I’m perfectly fine, yet my mood goes down when I see you. You can go now, I don’t need your kindness.” Chanyeol says through gritted teeth. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes close, feeling so scared at the aura surrounding the hallway. He buries his face into Chanyeol’s back, trembling.

“Well, unfortunately for you, I will be staying here for a few days. It’s been a while since I’m here so maybe we can catch up about some… things.” Hoojun says with a loud laugh, eyeing the trembling human hidden behind him.

The cousin spins on his heels, moving away to the living room followed by a strange looking butler. Joonmyeon sends them an apologetic look.

Chanyeol pulls him into their room, clutching him dearly.

“Love, please. Don’t ever think of coming closer to that guy. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He runs his hands all over the little human’s face. Baekhyun grips onto his hands, nodding his head.

“I’m scared.” He admits softly, “He is so scary, Chanyeol.”

The vampire master kisses his forehead. “I will try to kick him out of the manor soon. For all the times I can’t be by your side, please don’t leave this room, love. Promise me?”

Baekhyun nods. “Okay.” He gulps. Chanyeol kisses his cheek before leaving the room to deal with his damn cousin.

 

 

 

 

 

The little human has his dinner alone, accompanied by Yixing who tries to cheer him up. Chanyeol has gone to make sure that his cousin won’t do weird things under the roof of his manor.

When Baekhyun goes back to their room, he sees the window is opened and the curtain is blown by the night wind.

“Chanyeol?” He calls out, looking around the dark room. It seems like Chanyeol is not here yet. Baekhyun goes to the bed, halfway climbing on it when he catches the sight of a folded paper on the duvet.

_I have something important to tell you. Come to the deep forest. I’m waiting. Chanyeol._

Baekhyun blinks his eyes. Deep forest? At night time like this?

He goes to grab his coat and walks out of the room. Yixing is nowhere to be found; maybe the butler is already going back to his own room. Baekhyun closes the door behind his back, making sure to not make any loud noise or he would wake everyone. He walks out of the manor, heading to the deep forest.

What important thing that Chanyeol has to tell him that can’t wait until they meet each other?

“Chanyeol?” He calls softly as he arrives by the opening of the deep forest. The forest seems eerie and there’s no single sound in it.

Baekhyun looks around, repeating the call as he steps into the forest. As he walks pass a few trees and bushes, he finally sees Chanyeol standing a few meters away.

“Chanyeol!” He calls, smiling in relief at the sight of the vampire’s back. He walks closer and anticipating a smile when the vampire will finally spin around to face him but all his happiness falls off of his face when he notices that it’s not Chanyeol standing there, but his cousin, Hoojun.

Baekhyun halts on his steps, feeling goose bumps run all over his body as he sees the evil and mean grin adorning the vampire’s face. He gulps and takes some steps back, before he spins around to run away back out of the forest.

Not into a few steps of running, Baekhyun feels himself bumping onto someone else’s chest. He falls onto his bottom and looks up, finding Hoojun’s butler staring down coldly at him. Baekhyun scrambles up to his feet, trying to run away but the butler takes tight grips onto his wrists and twists them to his back. He cries out in pain as his muscles strain.

Hoojun’s laughter echoes in the dark forest as he walks closer to where Baekhyun is struggling to break free from the grip of his butler.

“Little human,” Hoojun starts, “you do know that my cousin is a vampire, don’t you?”

Baekhyun feels his eyes tearing up when the vampire leans real close to his face. He glances away, trying to avoid looking into those bloody red eyes but a hand harshly grips onto his chin and he whimpers when he sees those eyes.

“Answer me, little bitch.” Hoojun gives him a sinister smile.

“P-Please let me g-go.” He cries out softly, feeling a tear drop down onto his cheek. Hoojun coos at his crying face, caressing the side of his face with his hand. “Your tears won’t affect me, human. But actually, I love seeing human’s tears. I can see the fear in your eyes and I love it.”

A strangled cry escapes out of Baekhyun’s mouth when a sharp nail slices open the skin on his cheek. He can feel his blood gushing out of the wound and he sees Hoojun flicks the dripping blood onto his fingers before bringing them to his mouth to taste the droplets.

Hoojun hums. “You taste amazing. No wonder my cousin keeps you up for quite a long time. I start to wonder when he will finally kill you.”

Baekhyun cries, struggling to break free but to no avail, he can’t even do anything. Hoojun grabs onto his coat and rips it open down his shoulder, before tracing his sharp nails along the skin. The human cries out in pain, feeling his skin is opening and wounded. Hoojun laughs maniacally, going so close to lick the dripping blood on his shoulder.

He tries to kick the vampire but Hoojun gives him a sharp glare, one that makes him weak on his knees and unable to move. The vampire smiles, tugging onto his one arm out of the butler’s grip before he rips the long sleeve of his coat open.

“No,” Baekhyun cries out as he sees the evil glint in the vampire’s eyes, “No! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!!” He screams. Hoojun laughs loudly at his fail attempt to call for help.

“My dear cousin won’t be able to hear you, dumb human. You would be rotten to death when he will finally find you by the morning.”

Hoojun sniffs onto his veins on his wrist, eyes widening in delight. “You smell so damn good, human. I haven’t tasted any good blood in the past decades.”

Tears roll down his cheeks as Baekhyun sees Hoojun bringing his wrist up to his mouth. When two sharp teeth pierce into his skin, he screams in pain. It feels so much different from when Chanyeol bites him. This only feels painful.

The vampire hums against his wrist, sucking his blood out in a quick rush. Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, his head spins from blood loss. He can’t even move a single finger, yet his gut is twisting in arousal; the side effect of the bite. No, he doesn’t want this.

“Sweet, sweet little human.” Hoojun says when he leans away, licking his red lips clean. “You satisfy me so much, human. Submit yourself to me and I will make this painless.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, crying out loud when few more bites litter across his arm. His eyes see dark dots here and there and Baekhyun thinks maybe this is how he will finally die; from blood loss after a vampire feasts on him. Ah, he hasn’t even told Chanyeol that he is thankful to him and that he loves him too after the short time they spend together.

A hand grabs onto his hair harshly, his neck open in submission. Baekhyun closes his eyes, powerless. He could barely see Hoojun creeping evilly to his open neck, heading straight to rip his skin open for more blood.

A sudden thud stops Hoojun from doing that and Baekhyun feels the butler’s hold on him loosens up. The butler falls to the ground, wheezing. Hoojun looks around, eyes red in anger.

Baekhyun feels relief washes over him when he sees Chanyeol’s silhouette coming closer. He closes his eyes and lets himself drop down to the ground, losing his power on his knees.

He doesn’t see it but he hears everything when Chanyeol fights Hoojun in the middle of the forest. He can hear hisses and scratches as the two vampires fight. Baekhyun feels his whole body is shivering from the bite side effect and also from the cold. A coat is put onto him and Baekhyun manages to open his eyes slightly, only to find Joonmyeon and Yixing crouching down and staring at him in concern.

He gives them a tiny smile despite his condition and it takes no time before Chanyeol goes to crouch beside him, staring at him in apology.

“I’m sorry I was late, love. Are you okay? Let’s get back.” Chanyeol says, scooping him into his arms and runs back to the manor. Baekhyun leans his head on the vampire’s chest, listening to his quick heartbeats to calm himself even though that’s no use.

By the time Chanyeol slams the door to their bedroom open, Baekhyun is already clinging to him. He pants heavily, his chest heaving up and down.

“Baekhyun, stay here, alright, I will—”

“No,” Baekhyun cries out weakly, gripping onto the vampire’s hand, “Don’t go.” He whimpers in between his harsh panting. His arousal is rock stiff and his head is spinning, but he doesn’t want anything else. He just wants Chanyeol to be with him right here, right now.

“Love, but—”

“No, don’t go. I love y-you please d-don’t ever leave me,” he chokes out, tears streaming down again. His head is fuzzy and he can’t even think.

Chanyeol notices the symptoms and just by seeing those many bite marks littering his skin, he already knows what the little human is experiencing right now.

“I will never leave you alone. Never again.” Chanyeol says after a few seconds of silence.

Baekhyun feels hands gently peeling the ruined clothes from him before Chanyeol’s hand wraps around his stiff erection to give it pumps. He cries in pleasure, gripping onto the vampire’s wrist while he pants harshly.

Chanyeol leans close to kiss his mouth, rough but full of love. Baekhyun parts his lips, letting the vampire to dominate the kiss while they shift for a more comfortable position. Baekhyun ends up sitting in the vampire’s lap, leaning weakly against his chest while panting. Chanyeol’s hands run along his bare back, stopping onto his butt cheeks to give them teasing squeeze.

Baekhyun lets out a throaty moan, clawing onto the vampire’s upper arms. He feels strong hands lifting his hips up, before slowly an equally hard cock breaches past his entrance. He muffles his moans into the vampire’s chest, gasping for air.

Chanyeol nips onto his jaw, littering kisses along his sweaty skin. “I love you, Baekhyun. I’m sorry I was late.”

The human shakes his head, clinging tightly onto him. “P-Please,”

When Chanyeol moves his hips to thrust up, Baekhyun is bounced on his lap. The little human moans softly, letting the gravity do its job and he sways weakly from Chanyeol’s upward thrusts into him. The vampire’s cock rubs continuously along his sensitive rim, going deeper and faster.

“More, C-Chanyeol,” he calls out, “Please- please,”

The vampire bites gently on his neck, drawing a wanton cry from him. Baekhyun thinks maybe this is how making love feels, because it feels amazing and he feels so pleasured and loved at the same time. He clutches onto the vampire’s arms, bouncy hiccups leave his mouth.

Chanyeol grunts, hugging him tight and crushing him into his chest. The vampire moves faster, pushing his erection deeper into the little human’s twitching anal. Baekhyun is gasping for air, calling for the vampire’s name over and over again; along with the words of I love you.

When Chanyeol licks his neck clean from the droplets of blood, Baekhyun manages to bring his hands up to hold onto the vampire’s face. They hold a long stare before Baekhyun brings their lips together into a kiss full of blood. He moans when Chanyeol slithers his tongue inside his mouth, swallowing his cries and grunts.

A few more rounds of their intimate intercourses before finally Baekhyun feels the arousal is out of his system. He lies weakly on the bed beneath the vampire who is watching his every move with a gaze full of affection.

Baekhyun lifts his hand up to hold onto the side of Chanyeol’s face. The vampire tilts his head, kissing his palm before smiling to him. He feels his heart flutters.

“I love you so much,” he says softly, smiling up to the vampire.

Chanyeol’s smile widens happily, before he goes down to leave a gentle kiss on his mouth. Without leaning away, he whispers, “I love you more, my dear.”

Baekhyun hugs him close before he falls asleep in exhaustion, lips curled up in a smile.

 

 

***

 

 

When morning comes, Baekhyun opens his sleepy eyes, yawning widely. He finds the vampire is lying beneath him, with himself snuggled against his chest. A grin decorates his face when he sees him.

“Good morning.” He greets, his voice hoarse. Chanyeol smiles up at him. “Morning, love. How are you feeling right now?”

Baekhyun hides his face into the vampire’s chest, looking so soft and cute and just like a ball of fluff. Chanyeol laughs at his adorable move, holding his hands on his soft waist. Baekhyun peeks out from between his fingers.

“I love you.” He says suddenly. Chanyeol’s laugh stops and the vampire sends him a surprised look for a few seconds before he laughs again. Baekhyun covers his mouth, giggling into his palms.

Chanyeol leans down, low enough to kiss the top of his head. “I love you, too, darling.”

Baekhyun snuggles into his chest, sighing happily.

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol?” He calls softly when he is on the verge of sleeping again. Being snuggled up to the man is so comfortable and he feels so safe, but he remembers this one thing that he needs to tell before he forgets again.

“Yes, love?” Chanyeol answers, running his palm along his naked back.

Baekhyun looks up, propping his chin on the vampire’s chest. “I’m thinking about something…”

“What is it? Just tell me, love. It’s alright.”

The little human hesitates before he says, “I’m thinking about turning into a vampire too. Just like you.”

To say that it’s not surprising would be an understatement. The shock look on Chanyeol’s face manages to pull a smile on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Love?”

“I want to be a vampire just like you, Chanyeol.” He admits softly. He can see hesitation and disbelief, yet happiness and adoration are flashing in the vampire’s eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun nods, “I’ve been thinking about it a lot ever since I stayed here. I don’t have anyone out there in the human world and I have nothing to lose anyway, so why not.”

“But,” Chanyeol tries, “it’s not a light thing to do, love. I don’t want you to regret this decision.”

Baekhyun smiles, leaning up to kiss his frown. Chanyeol blinks at him.

“I want to be with you forever, Chanyeol. I’m sure of it.” He whispers shyly, feeling the slightest blush warming his face. The vampire gives him a look that is so full of adoration and affection.

When Chanyeol holds onto his hips, running his thumbs against his hipbones, Baekhyun gives him a cute smile. The vampire pulls him up to kiss his mouth. Baekhyun gives his lip a teasing nip, pulling a laugh from the vampire master.

“It’s going to be hurt.” Chanyeol mutters against his mouth. Baekhyun pecks his lips. “It’s okay. I trust you, Chanyeol. I love you.”

Chanyeol draws back, keeping their gaze together to make sure that he really wants this.

“Are you ready?” He questions, rubbing his thumb over the skin on his neck where he will place the turning bite. Baekhyun tilts his head aside. “I’m ready, love.”

Chanyeol leans closer, whispering, “I will be right by your side when you wake up from your sleep, love. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Baekhyun smiles and he closes his eyes, feeling Chanyeol getting closer to the crook of his neck.

When Chanyeol parts his mouth wide, his sharp teeth glisten from the shimmering sunrise, Baekhyun thinks about how eternal life with Chanyeol would be so perfect. The teeth pierce his skin and Baekhyun falls into his sleep, imagining a life where he can be by Chanyeol’s side forever.

 


	2. All the time in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a while as he waits but then it’s worth for forever.

It’s been twelve whole months and Chanyeol has been very worried. Days and days keep passing by but Baekhyun has not woken up yet. His lover stays asleep in the same bed ever since those pretty eyes closed after he bit the venom into him.

“Master, please don’t forget to drink.” Joonmyeon stands by the bed side, holding a tray with a goblet of blood on it. Chanyeol shakes his head. “No more. Not before Baekhyun is awake.”

The butler sighs and nods. The master has been saying the same answer for numerous times, it’s like he has already expected it.

Baekhyun hasn’t even moved a single muscle ever since that day Chanyeol turned him. The little human should have been awake by now. The normal pace is around three to four months, but it’s been twelve months and there is no sign of him waking up just yet. Not only Chanyeol, but the whole manor is worried over the little human master.

“Come on, love.” Chanyeol mutters, holding onto the weak hand and pressing a kiss on the knuckles. Baekhyun’s whole body has turned cold ice and his heart has actually stopped beating, but the rising of his chest up and down signs that the turning has been successful.

But why wouldn’t he be awake yet?

The vampire master stares sadly at his lover lying unconscious on the bed. Did he do it wrong? Did he make a mistake? Did he harm his lover?

“Won’t you wake up, love?” Chanyeol asks softly while caressing the other’s freezing cheek. Baekhyun looks so peaceful being like this and he doesn’t dare to disturb his sleep, but he really hopes his lover would be awake soon. He misses him a lot.

Joonmyeon knocks onto the door, alerting him.

“Master, there were some rogue attacks in the village,” the butler says and Chanyeol, as the vampire master, sighs. He needs to leave for a while to take care of the matter.

“I’ll be back, love.” He whispers, pressing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s rosy lips.

As he closes the door behind his back, he misses the weak twitch of fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol smells it rather than feels it when he is nearing his room. At first, he doesn’t notice at all. His head is too occupied by things he had seen earlier in the village and he doesn’t have his full concentration but as he nears his chamber, he smells a foreign scent of a vampire that he doesn’t recognize.

His fangs grow as he stays alerted and kind of in panic. Who would dare enter the chamber of vampire master? Who is the stranger? He wouldn’t hesitate to rip their neck open.

He twists the door knob and enters the dark chamber, only to be pinned to the closed door by a rough body. With a quicker movement, Chanyeol spins them around and digs his elbow into the stranger’s gut, hissing dangerously into the stranger’s face.

There are some resistances and he is this close in digging his nails into the other, but as he stares into those eyes, all his limbs go weak.

“Baekhyun,” he calls breathlessly, unable to believe that it’s Baekhyun staring up at him with the same but somehow different eyes.

The newly turned vampire is hissing at him, obviously on blood thirst considering that he has just woken up. He is clawing at Chanyeol’s arm, wanting nothing other than some blood to satisfy his throat. There is a flash of recognition in his eyes and he gives Chanyeol a quick smile that looks so sweet.

“C-Chanyeol!” He calls before his eyes are clouded in blood lust again.

The vampire master scoops him up and brings him back to the bed, with Baekhyun clinging onto him. There is no way he would let Baekhyun go out to find any blood, that would affect his whole being. Since he was turned by Chanyeol, then of course his first blood should be Chanyeol’s.

“Here, here,” he whispers, slicing the skin of his arm to let his rare vampire blood drips. Baekhyun’s eyes follow the trail before his mouth is latching onto it. Chanyeol feels mixed feelings as he watches his lover drinks from him. It does give him weird sensation and it feels new.

If when he drinks the human will give the human the side effect of being aroused and hot, he doesn’t know how it works between two vampire lovers. He has never had one before and from the tales he often hears, it feels amazing when you drink from one another.

“Mmh,” Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, his pretty lips leaving the bloodied arm. He goes limp and falls back to the bed. Chanyeol watches his lover succumbing to a short sleep again after satisfying himself with a good amount of blood.

That weirdly makes him happy. Even after being turned into a vampire, Baekhyun has this conscious and he doesn’t dry Chanyeol. He smiles and wipes the messy blood on the rosy lips, leaning down to kiss his cheek. Baekhyun hums and curls into a ball.

Baekhyun is back.

 

 

 

 

 

The next time his little lover is awake, it’s already morning again and Chanyeol is just right beside him on the bed. The newly turned vampire blinks his eyes and as his sight lands onto the vampire master, his lips curl into a smile.

“Hey,” Chanyeol greets, climbing to the bed. Baekhyun smiles shyly, “H-Hi.”

He rises up and quickly climbs into Chanyeol’s lap, surprising the vampire master. Little arms hug his waist and the owner snuggles into his chest. Chanyeol watches with an amused smile.

“How long was I out?” Baekhyun asks softly. Chanyeol caresses his head. “Twelve months.”

The other gasps, leaning away. “That long? No wonder I miss you so much!”

Chanyeol throws his head back, laughing loudly. Baekhyun cuddles into his chest deeper, shielding his pink face from view. The vampire master hugs him tightly.

“I miss you too. I thought you wouldn’t wake up.”

Baekhyun gazes up, “I promised you, didn’t I?” He smiles up, “That I want to spend my forever with you.” His hand grazes Chanyeol’s face ever so gently.

The vampire master stares for a while, overwhelmed with feelings, before he captures the other’s wrist. He presses a kiss on the inside of his wrist and then leaps forward to lock Baekhyun’s lips into a kiss. The newly turned vampire mewls against his mouth, fingers carefully holding onto his neck.

“I’ve been dying to kiss you breathlessly.” Chanyeol says hoarsely, suddenly feeling the rush of love. Baekhyun looks up with innocent eyes; he looks so beautiful now that he is turned into a full vampire. Chanyeol can’t help but to be mesmerized.

They spend the whole day cuddling in bed just because they can’t be separated from one another.

 

 

 

 

 

“What changes that you are feeling?”

Baekhyun lifts his fingers up to the air, leaning deeper back into Chanyeol’s chest. He hums, “I can see my nails being sharper?”

“Hm? What else?” Chanyeol asks, nuzzling into the back of his neck. Baekhyun giggles softly, “That tickles!”

The vampire master smiles and goes to nuzzle deeper. Baekhyun lets out a squeaky laugh before continuing, “I can see better, like right now,” he gestures to the completely dark chamber. It’s already night time again but he can see everything so clearly as if it’s noon.

“And I can hear Joonmyeon talking to Yixing downstairs,” he adds, “and also I can smell the apple pie Kyungsoo had just finished baking!”

Chanyeol laughs. “Sure, yes. What else?”

Baekhyun twists his neck aside to look up at the other, “I can smell your blood?”

“That strong?” The vampire master furrows an eyebrow, teasingly. Baekhyun nods shyly, “Smells so good, I’m not lying!”

Chanyeol holds his lover and spins him around on his lap. Baekhyun blinks.

“Are you already hungry again?” He asks. Baekhyun glances away but then nods shyly. “I can’t control it yet. Sorry.”

“Hey, what are you being sorry for?” Chanyeol mutters, nudging his nose with his own. “You can drink anytime you want, hm?”

Baekhyun nods shyly, “Okay. Can I?”

Chanyeol smiles, “Yeah, of course. Come closer.”

The newly turned vampire sits comfortably on his lap, eyes twinkling in excitement. He brings Chanyeol’s hand up and grazes the skin with his baby fangs, quickly sipping on the blood to not waste even a single drop. Chanyeol feels his eyes rolling back, feeling a sudden rush of pleasure that he can’t describe.

Baekhyun is drinking ever so slowly, sucking gently from him with his head tilted aside. Chanyeol stares blankly at the opened and inviting skin of his lover’s neck, and he doesn’t know what comes over him. He leaps forward and digs his own fangs into Baekhyun’s neck.

The both of them moan simultaneously, as there is a sudden rush of lust and bond. Baekhyun leans away, his whole body trembling and eyes blown in pure lust. Chanyeol slants their lips together and their bloodied tongues tangle together.

Baekhyun feels sharp nails ripping his clothes and then the next thing he knows, he is naked and Chanyeol’s fangs are deep in his skin.

It’s a messy scene; with them bathed in blood while impatient hands pull one another closer. Baekhyun’s usually little moans become daring, louder, and no more bashful. His fingers pull Chanyeol closer, very close that their bodies pressed close without any gap.

Drinking from a human gives the side effect, but drinking from a vampire mate is amazing.

Chanyeol eases himself into his lover and Baekhyun breaks out into a breathy whimper. There is nothing else that they can say other than I love you to one another, because that’s exactly how they are feeling. The blast of bond and love and lust mixed with their new eternal life makes everything feels amazing.

Baekhyun is no longer the weak fragile human. He is now a vampire, equally to Chanyeol, and that’s the only reason as to how the vampire master doesn’t hold back his desire anymore. His movement is no longer hesitating, no longer holding back. He pounds into his lover so quickly and so desperately rough, bringing them both the intense pleasure that they long the most.

Baekhyun throws his head back in delight, his throat sore from his voice. Chanyeol holds onto his bottom to lift him up into his lap, but the newly turned vampire suddenly takes charge and pushes the other down to the bed. Chanyeol groans dangerously at how Baekhyun starts moving himself on top of his cock, riding him with fervor.

He runs his hands all over his lover’s smooth skin, noticing the high energy Baekhyun is having. With him turned into a vampire, he can say that Baekhyun is no longer the fragile mortal creature. He is now stronger, braver, and more beautiful.

“You are beautiful, love.” Chanyeol has whispered, his voice coming out softer than he imagines it will be. Baekhyun gazes down to him, his now red eyes blinking prettily with unshed tears. Chanyeol lifts a hand up to tender touch his lover’s cheek and the other ceases his movement for a while, savoring the obvious love Chanyeol is giving him.

“I love you, Chanyeol.” He admits softly, twisting his neck a bit to press his lips against the vampire master’s palm. Chanyeol smiles and nods, “I love you more, my dear Baekhyun.”

One move leads to another and Chanyeol regains his dominance by throwing his lover back to the bed and drills into him in an unforgiving pace. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open and flailing hands find grip onto the bedpost wood. The movement is so rough and quick, the bed creaks under the force, and eventually the bedpost breaks under Baekhyun’s strong grip.

Fangs pierce his skin again and Baekhyun’s whole body arches off of the bed, coming undone onto his abdomen with a long drawn moan. Chanyeol watches his lover unravels beneath him, looking so beautiful and completely all his. His.

His to love. His to protect. His to embrace.

He traps Baekhyun into the bed, locking their gasping lips together into a deep kiss that had the other throwing his arms around his shoulder to pull him lower. Chanyeol bucks his hips, thrusting a few more before completely stilling and coming into his lover. Baekhyun breaks away from the kiss, panting, and has tears in his eyes.

Then he smiles up to Chanyeol with the most beautiful smile ever. Chanyeol feels, once again, his dead heart beats. He is so smitten with his little human lover, wait no, he is his vampire mate from now on.

His vampire mate who will be by his side in this eternal life.

He caresses Baekhyun’s messy locks, cooing when the newly turned vampire lets out a satisfied sound. With a smile, he goes to place a soft kiss on the other’s grinning lips.

“You okay, love?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun mutters, nudging his nose with his own, “I’m perfectly okay. Love you, Chanyeol.” He says shyly.

The vampire master chuckles and nips along his jaw, not to seduce but only to seek gentle intimacy moment between them. Baekhyun tilts his head aside to let him.

“Hey, Chanyeol?”

“Yes?” He hums against the other’s throat. Baekhyun’s legs wrap around his waist and he begins to grind up against him. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows teasingly as the newly vampire who has a bashful expression on his face.

“Will you teach me how to hunt sometimes?” He whispers lowly. Chanyeol’s hand comes down to roughly grope the other’s perky bottom.

“Well, yes. Of course. Anything you want, baby, I will give it to you.”

“Then,” Baekhyun bites his lower lip, “one more time?” He murmurs softly, bucking up to tease the vampire master.

Chanyeol lets out a teasing but warning hiss. “You shouldn’t be acting like this, love.” But he moves his hips. Baekhyun lets out a throaty moan, “We have all the time in this world, Chanyeol. Don’t be so stinky!” He even dares to pout.

The vampire master laughs, leaning down to kiss the pout away. “Alright, alright.”

Indeed, they have all the time in this world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
